So distant, but at the same time, So close
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Miku Hatsune is a normal girl, with her ups and her downs. One day she finds a mysterious book from her brother, which was property of another boy. She wants to know who this is, thus, goes to look for this boy, who may be her 'prince'. MikuXKaito R&R!
1. Sleepless Nights and Moody days

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid is not mine. It's Yamaha's. (Or so I think) Anyway, I don't win any money with it, it's only for entertainment.

**Chapter 1**

The clock said that it was twelve o' clock. The cuckoo bird started to 'sing'. I couldn't understand how people could stand that sound. For me, it had always been, and it would always be, annoying noise. I covered my ears, trying to endure those 12 noisy seconds. After that, everything went better. It was clear that I wasn't in a very good mood. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep, even thought it wasn't _that_ late. Eventually, I had to 'wake up' after some hours, at 8 o' clock in the morning. So, I had 8 hours of boredom, with nothing to do.

I couldn't stand those days where this stuff happened. Thanks god, with the years, the days where I couldn't sleep where always less. Now, it was only sometimes, but those times weren't the best. Usually, for the rest of the day, I would only complain, and be moody. I hated it. Those times, nobody was at my side, I have always said it was better for them to stay away from me. Those times, I would be alone. It was actually better, because, that way, I was able to think without disturb.

"It looks like it will be another of 'those' days." I told myself.

But, that day it was Saturday. That meant, that I could 'wake up' later. And also, that day was the first day of the summer holidays. I had completely forgotten that. Also, my family wasn't there. They were in another country for the whole summer, because of family business. I was old enough to take care of myself, they had said, before leaving. I smiled. It was the perfect moment to go to our personal library.

Although it was summer, still, at midnight it was always cold, so I grabbed a warm jacket and put it over my body. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and tried to recognize myself in the dark. My usually in two pigtails, turquoise-light blue hair was straight down. It also looked messy, but I didn't care about that. It wasn't like I was going to go out. I forgot about the mirror and went down the stairs, into the big room.

I felt a bit scared, since it was just like a maze of big bookcases full of books and papers. The scent of old books was very strong. It just remembered me to the libraries in stories. I was going to spend eight hours there, to read a bit.

I went trough all the corridors as fast as I could, just to look for a good book. I stopped at one random corridor and tried to explore the titles of the books.

I glanced at each one of those books, but none of them actually seemed interesting. Until I found one I read when I was small. I remembered it because of its spine. It had some letters I had never understood. I just grabbed it without thinking and went to the nearest table to sit there and read it.

I opened the first page. There I saw some names.

_Kaito_ was written in a very tidy handwriting. I had never known any Kaito. It was really strange, but that name still sounded familiar. I liked how it sounded. I even said it out loud a few times. After realizing what I was doing, I blushed.

_Mikuo_ it said under Kaito's name. It was my older brother; whose name was really similar to mine. His then 7-year old handwriting was untidy, so similar to his personality. I missed him. He had left some time earlier. He was in the outer city, in college. Sometimes he would write letters.

_Miku_ it read under my brother's name. I had written that when I was about 4 years old, without knowing what I was doing. I had never read that book, but since my brother gave it to me, I have always thought of it as my property.

"Maybe, it's time to read this book for once." I told myself.

I opened the first page. There was a beautiful drawing of a figure on a horse.

_Once upon a time, there was a princess, in a castle…_

"So it's _that_ kind of book." I said, clearly disappointed. "And here I thought it was an original book. But well, what can you expect from a children's book."

I would have read more, but I heard the telephone ring. I left the book on the table and ran upstairs as fast as I could. I managed to take the phone, but the other person just hung up.

"That was rude!" I shouted to the telephone, even I knew that there was nobody on the other side.

I was moody again. It wasn't nice so I couldn't return to my book. I decided to go to my room and text my friends.

I turned the computer on, and opened my email list, but then I remembered that all my friends were on vacation, so I was left alone in my house.

"Great! It's going to be a very nice holiday!" I said to myself.

It was hard to admit, but my holiday hadn't started very good. I tried to calm myself, so I went to my closet and looked in one of the drawers for the box with the letters from my friends, for the end of the year. We always wrote good and nice things to each other, so we could read it back at home.

I opened the box.

"_Miku-Star, My best friend forever. The moments of this school year were too funny. I won't forget them. It is really nice to count with such a good friend like you! PS. Ignore my brother. XO! Rin K._

_Miku, you are really caring and everything. I just can't understand how you can be best friends with a person just like my sister. You're such a fool sometimes! (Just Joking!) Len K._

_Miku, just don't change. Never ever. You're so funny, and you understand every one of my problems, even if I'm older than you. Luka"_

I woke up, feeling a bit better. I probably had fallen asleep reading the letters. It had already dawned, so I took a shower to finally awake and had breakfast. It was already 10 o'clock. I had a great idea, which I wanted to try out.

I brushed my hair, and put it in its usually hairstyle: two high ponytails. I put my favourite summer dress and went out, to the college where my brother was.

I loved walking on the streets of my city. They were busy, since it was a very big city. There were many cars, and the streets were full of people, even if it was in the morning. I ran across the streets to the outer city part. It was a quieter zone, making it better to study.  
It was a tall brownish building. Across the street there where also some shops, and a swimming pool. It was really beautiful, and I also wanted to study there.

I went in. The receptionist didn't even look at me, and told me to pass. It usually wasn't that way, but anyway, it was easy.

I knew where Mikuo's room was, so I walked as fast as I could through the corridors of the building. I took the lift to the second floor. Then I walked to the room 329 A. I stood in front of a closed door, so I knocked.

I waited for some minutes, and then I ringed the bell and waited for some more minutes. Seeing that nobody answered I started to slam at the door. I hit it several times and screamed my brother's name.

"Damn! Why don't you answer, for once! Mikuo! Damn it, I needed to talk to you! Where are you, at 10 o'clock in the morning!" I screamed through the halls.

A door opened, but I didn't care, I just left, and went out of the building, in a very bad mood. I hear someone screaming at me, but I ignored it. Until…

"YOU! Girl with blue hair; stop!" A voice said.

I stopped at the moment, turning around. I saw a man running towards me, and since I was in the middle of a pedestrian, I couldn't stay there, so I returned to the other side of the street. It was a young man, coming from the college, with something in his hands.

He was wearing a blue scarf, and a white jacket with brown jeans. He was very handsome. He had blue eyes and deep blue hair.

"You left this back at the corridor, while you were screaming and waking us all up." He said.

I was embarrassed.

"Was I really that loud?" I asked.

"You bet, I think the whole building knows that you were looking for mister Mikuo. And I also think they know that he wasn't there, and you were angry at him because it was 10 o'clock in the morning." He answered, while handing me a wallet.

"Oh, I'm really thankful" I said, while bowing. "I don't know what I would do if I just lost this. Anyway, do you know Mikuo?"

"Yes, he's in my course in college. He's quite popular, so of course I know him." He answered.

"Okay, can you please tell him then, that I was looking for him, and that he shall call me when he gets home. I forgot my book at home, so for this time, it was okay that he wasn't at home." I told the stranger.

"I'll tell him." He said.

I thanked him, and ran across the street, and he just turned around and went inside the building again. That was when it hit me. I had forgotten to tell him my name! Now, it was up to me to call Mikuo, but, I didn't know his number, so…maybe I should come later again.

I went home, and called Rin, to talk to her. She was going to be back in two weeks, so, then we would be together as always.

I waited, but nobody called. I was starting to get overwhelmed, but, again, it was not such a big deal. Maybe, he would call later. I watched TV for some hours, and then fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

"Mikuo?" Someone called me, just as I was trying to open the door to my dorm.

"Yes?" I said, turning around. In front of me, was a student who was in my class. He was popular, but, I didn't know his name.

"A girl, who looked quite like you came this morning. She was exactly like you, just with longer hair and not so tall. You even have the same expression on the face. She told me to tell you, that you should call her." He said.

"Okay, I'll do. Thanks for telling me." I said, entering my room.

My sister could always be so strong willed for everything. But it was already late at night, I had been with my family, but I couldn't tell her. They were having big problems. It was better for her to remain oblivious to everything.

"What would she want?" I thought.

Anyway, she would be sleeping at that moment, so I decided that I would call her later.


	2. The beginning of a great friendship

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid is not mine. It's Yamaha's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun.

I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

The sound of the telephone ringing was the first thing I noticed. It was already 8 AM, so it was the perfect time.

I ran to it and took it, just in time.

"Miku Hatsune! Who's there?" I asked.

"Mikuo. You made this boy here tell me to call you, and apparently you woke the whole building up with your screams." My brother said, laughing.

"Um…yeah." I responded.

"Did you have one of your "days"?" He asked.

"Yep, anyway, tell them all that I'm very sorry. The thing is, I noticed something in one of my things, and I wanted to ask you. I don't want to talk over phone, since I can't show you. So, let's meet later!" I said.

"Okay, come at 2 PM. Not later, not earlier. Come to the college. You know where my room is. And bring food, please. Today we'll just have salad and fish, and I don't like salad and fish." He said.

I had to laugh then I hang up.

That was my brother. Always cheering me up, no matter what. He was so reliable. And there was a time, where we would be from the same high, where everybody would think we were twins. We looked really alike, if not to say, identical. The only differences were our stature, and the age, of course. But, I've always thought it had something to do with our parents, who have both blue hair, and blue eyes.

I went to the supermarket, to buy food for Mikuo. I bought five bags full of chips, two bottles with soda, 4 different kinds of slush, many sweet things, and pizza. He would have enough to eat.

I had a look at the book. It was so strange. Why did I have that curiosity for a plain book, with a strange name on it? Maybe it was the book itself. I didn't know why, but I just was.

I didn't do much till 2 AM, besides showering and doing some exercises to keep my level up.

I was very impatient but finally the time came. I went to the college, where I had been the day before. Again, the man on reception didn't say anything, so I just came in. This time, I wasn't feeling moody, so everything should be perfect.

Before knocking on my brother's door, I checked if I had everything.

"Soda, Chips, Sweets, pizza, Slush, Book, pencils, notebooks. Everything!" I said. I proceeded to knock at the door.

This time, unlike the day before, my brother opened the door. I hugged him, since it had been a long time since I last saw him.

"Bro!" I said.

I stepped in his room without asking. It was blue, and it had a very clean aspect. I checked everything. I went to the kitchen. It was clean, so I left the bags on the table. Then I proceeded to go into the living room, where nothing seemed odd. After that I went to my brother's room. Not his mate's, because I didn't know him.

Mikuo's room was just like the last time I visited it. I looked at the walls, where posters of the pop idols would be. I looked at the shelves, where his Manga collection was. I went to the desk, to leave my pencils, the notebook and the book itself there, but I saw a Manga book opened.

Mikuo was in the kitchen, very happy about what I had bought, so…

"Why not?" I thought.

It wasn't usual for me to peek into other people's things, but Mikuo _was_ my brother, after all. It was my duty as a young sister, to keep him like he was.

I peeked a bit around me, making sure nobody was there, and then I read a bit where it was opened. But, I couldn't keep much. I couldn't believe what I was reading. I closed it immediately.  
Mikuo was already there. I looked at him, with a very serious face.

"Hentai?" I asked.

"Were you reading that? Well, it doesn't matter. It's not like I can't read that sort of comic books." He said, laughing.

I couldn't avoid it, but I started laughing as well.

"Anyway, here, there's a name on it. But I don't know what kind of name that was. Maybe you knew that person." I said.

I gave him the book. He looked at the name for some minutes, with a blank expression.

"I know!" He said. "Kaito! He was a boy in my class. He was one year younger than us, but that didn't matter. He was very intelligent. He was my best friend, till the fourth grade. After that, we went to different schools, and I haven't known anything from him since then. I now remember. He gave me the book, saying that it was a magic book. I read it, but to me, it seemed like the classic fairy tale book. I don't know, but after reading it, I gave it to you, and you wouldn't let anyone take it. You even wrote your name under mine."

"Okay, so, it isn't anything at all." I sighed. "I thought it was something interesting."

"Well, was that all? I also thought it was something interesting." Mikuo said, laughing.

"Um…I'm going then. I'll leave the food here, since you seem to be starving, don't you?" I said.

I left the room, and the house. I was happy to have seen Mikuo, but I was disappointed, because I thought it would be something else.

While I was leaving the building I met the boy from the day before again. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me. We were going in the same direction. I wanted to thank him, and that's what I did.

"Hey! Wait!" I said, longing to him.

He turned around and waited.

"I wanted to thank you, for telling Mikuo the message. I even forgot to tell you how my name was, so you could tell him, but you managed to make the small brain of him think and recognize me." I said.

He laughed and nodded.

"Don't worry, it was nothing. He is my 'neighbour', so I saw him just as he got home. We had a small chit-chat afterwards, but, anyway, it was really nothing." He said.

"Are you going across the promenade as well?" I asked him.

"Yes, do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

I smiled at him and nodded. We walked along the promenade, without talking much. I asked him some things, like if he knew something about the weather. He did not, and me neither, so we really didn't talk until I saw an ice-cream shop.

"Do you want an ice-cream?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm going to buy one. I'm sorry to have kept you busy. You are a college student, after all. I'm sure you have to do much important things, more important things than accompanying a teenager." I said.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not busy. We're almost on vacation, so it won't be that much problem for me. We don't have to do anything, yet. I'm coming with you, if you want. I want an ice-cream as well." He said.

I smiled as we bought ice cream. He had Vanilla ice cream, while I had a mint one.

"So, where do you know Mikuo from?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see just by looking at me. And if I tell you my name is Miku, then you'll know without doubt." I teased him.

"Well, yeah… It's true that you look really alike. If you were taller I would have thought you were twins. You're his sister, I'm guessing." He said.

"Yep. But I still haven't figured out why the almost same names." I complained.

"You don't have to worry about that. Many of my familiars have a name that is similar to mine. Zeito, Akaito…Teito…" He said.

"Yeah, it seems like a tradition." I joked. "What is your name, by the way?"

"Zeito's my cousin. Teito his brother, and Akaito my brother. My name is Kaito." He said.

I almost fainted! Kaito! That couldn't be true. He seemed to know my brother really well. And he looked like an intelligent person. But, Kaito, Mikuo's best friend had gone away after the fourth grade. He wouldn't have stayed in the same city, would he? There could be many Kaitos in the world, many people who were intelligent and owned a magic book, so it shouldn't be_ that Kaito._

"You seem worried about something. Is something the matter?" Kaito asked.

"Well, I have a problem. My brother had a book, which was given to him as a present from his best friend back in the primary school. His name was Kaito. I thought that the name was interesting and wanted to know more about that Kaito, and since you tell me that your name is Kaito, it just gave me chills." I explained.

He didn't reply. My heart started to beat fast.

'Great Miku, now you have ruined yourself, making you seem a crazy girl, who obsesses with people's name.' I thought.

"A book. It wasn't a book. It was a magic book. The prince and the girl, I think it was called. It was written, so that the reader gets to live the story. You read one chapter, and then, at night you dream of it." He explained.

"That isn't true, is it?" I said, not believing it.

"Yep, it's true. If you want, I can look at home for the instructions, and then, tonight we meet somewhere." He said.

I agreed.

"You have to greet Mikuo for me, and tell him I have missed him really much all these years. You also may want to tell him that there's nobody like him. He was my best friend." Kaito explained. "Then, I'll see you, in a secure place. Do you want to go to some place where many people pass? It will be better. Will the café next to this ice cream shop be okay?"

"Okay. At 7 PM. I'll be there." I said.

I went away, since I wanted to get home. Once I got there, I slept for a bit. I rested and then woke up. I had slept for three hours. I prepared myself and then waited again.

I went to the café where we had arranged to meet. He was already there, with very casual clothing. I rolled the eyes. It wasn't like we had a date or anything.

I sat in front of him and told the waiter that I wanted a coffee. He was already drinking water.

"So, you have the instructions?" I asked.

He nodded and handed me a small sheet of paper. The waiter just brought the water, so I took a sip of it.

Inside of it stood the instructions of a magic book, which made people dream at night. They lived the events with their own eyes, just like teleporting to another world.

I spent almost half an hour reading them. I didn't believe it, but I at the same time, I wanted to believe it. I didn't know what to think.

"You don't have to believe it. You just have to try it out. If you want. You aren't forced to do so." He excused himself.

"Yes, I know…But still…it's a bit ridiculous." I said.

"It's up to you." He said. "And now, if you excuse me, I'm in a bit of a hurry. If you don't mind, let's pay and go."

I nodded and paid my water. Then we went out.

It was raining.

"Wow, it's raining dogs and cats. Do you have an umbrella?" Kaito asked.

"No, but it doesn't matter. I'll just walk under the buildings." I excused myself.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to lend you one? We just have to walk to the college. It's about 5 minutes from here." He said.

"No, don't worry Kaito. It's just a waste of time. I can walk by myself. A bit of rain won't hurt me, will it?" I said.

"Okay. Well, I bid you farewell here. Maybe we'll meet again. Here, you get my number and my address, so you can give it to Mikuo." He said, handing me a card.

"Bye." I said, and began to walk.

I tried to walk fast, but it was nearly impossible. I couldn't do anything. The floor was slippery. I had to walk very slowly, as a consequence. The rain started to get stronger, and I couldn't even look in front of me. I was soaked. Then, I reproached myself not accepting Kaito's offer. I felt cold. My hair was gushing water. I wanted to cry.

Then I saw someone standing on the way, with an umbrella. Just as I was passing by his side, he took my hand and dragged me under the umbrella.

He seemed to have bright hair, really long, making him seem a bit effeminate and he had white clothing on. But it was too dark for me to recognize the colour of his hair and eyes.

"Come with me, it's raining too hard, and you'll get ill." He whispered with a deep voice.

"No, I don't go with strangers. Leave me alone!" I said.  
"I'm not a stranger. I'm Mikuo's friend. He is always talking about you. You're his sister." He said.

"It doesn't matter, leave me alone." I said, running away.

I had the feeling that he was running behind me, so, I ran even faster. I raced down, losing my breathing. It was always more difficult, but I kept running. I had to leave my water bottle behind, but I didn't care. I was scared of that stranger, although he didn't seem dangerous and he was charming. Still, I didn't know what sort of person he was. I ran as fast as I could, but eventually, I lost the grip. I couldn't breathe enough, so my velocity dropped down. I stepped on a stone and fell to the ground. My knees came in touch with the water and the small stones. I put my hands on the ground as well, and I tried to get a hold of my breathing. My heart was beating really fast, but I couldn't stand up. I panted, longing for air, when someone lent me a hand. Instinctively I took it, and stood up. Then I remembered the man from before, but the person who was in front of me talked.

"Miku, it's me, Kaito." He said.

I embraced him, really wet.

He opened an umbrella and gave me some jackets. Then he leaded me back home, without talking. When we arrived at the door, I opened it and stepped in.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone. You have to take a nice, hot bath. Then, everything will be alright." He said.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. Thanks a lot. I couldn't have done anything, if I had stood there in the rain." I said. "Bye."  
I went in, took a long bath and sighed.


	3. Conflicts

**Disclaimer:**_ Vocaloid's not mine. It's Yamaha's. This is only for fun and I don't win any money with it!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

After the long events of the night before, I didn't want to go out, I was feeling strange. It was like everything was not right. Maybe I should talk to Mikuo about the stranger? I was lucky Kaito was there to help me… I wouldn't have known what to do if he wouldn't have been there.

I just shook the events from that night away from my mind. I tried to relax and decided to read the magic book, so I could confirm its magic. I walked very slowly to our library, trying to orient myself in the dark, not wanting to turn the lights off. Once I got there, I walked to the desk in the corner of the giant room, the one that was next to the big windows.

When I was small I would always sit there with my brother, so he would help me with my homework. After explaining he would go away and leave me alone. When I was feeling lazy, I just had to look out of the window. Everything was so beautiful. You could see the giant garden and the strangest varieties of flowers from the window. Our house was in the Garden-Zone. It was one of the richest districts in our city. It was called the 'green' district, for its multiple private gardens, and its similarity to the rural zones in towns and villages.

I opened the book and started to read. In the first page there where other instructions to the ones Kaito had given me. They explained that you could always change the scenery of the place. You would only dream what you had imagined while reading. So, it was up to you to decide if you wanted a fairy tale place or a nightmare town. The only thing that you couldn't change was the order of events that would happen. There was also a curiosity, the persons that had read the book before would appear in the dreams.

I started to read, and although it seemed a small book, the font was really small, and it took me a bit of time to read only the first chapter.

After I had read it, I stood up and went back to my room. I was already feeling better, so I decided to do something fun that day, and since my friends were on vacation, I just had to have fun on my own. I had the perfect idea, a stroll in the big shopping centre.

I went by bus to the centre, and decided to look for some nice outfits. I had to look in many shops to find what I wanted. After about an hour I found a dress I liked. I bought it, and felt lazy to keep on looking for something; after all, shopping alone wasn't as fun as shopping with friends. I went to a café to rest for a bit, and refresh. Again, I felt strange. All alone, in a place where everyone was talking with someone else. Something was out of place, and I knew it was me. I was accustomed to being alone; my brother graduated from high school while I was still young, and when I had my sleepless nights, I would stay away from people…so, why was I feeling like that? Maybe, it was just my imagination. I knew that the other people around me where busy with their issues, to be worrying about a girl that was alone in a coffee shop.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I shocked, and returned. It was the waiter; he seemed to be inpatient. Maybe I had been dazing off for several minutes.

"Are you ready yet, Miss? Do you have a problem? I'd be glad to help." He said. "You have been dazed for about 10 minutes."

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I was just thinking. Anyway, I want…I want a cup of ice-cream, water, and coffee, if you don't mind." I ordered. The waiter nodded, wrote everything down and went away.

I noticed a strange presence. Somebody was looking at me; I looked around the room to find that person. Our eyes met. It was a young man, about the age of my brother, with long purple hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a violet shirt and black jeans. He was smiling at me. He was very effeminate, but still very charming. I smiled back. Then, he stood up and went to my table. He sat down in front of me. Thanks to that, my early problem of being alone was solved; still, I didn't like strangers to come to my table.

"Are you Mikuo's sister?" He asked.

I nodded, amazed by his charm.

"Yes…how do you know?" I asked.

"It's pretty obvious. You look alike. I also saw you those two days you came to college looking hysterically for him." He explained. He had a charming voice, and I noticed the scent of man perfume. I was completely dazed off by his looks.

"Wow, am I so interesting?" He asked, and laughed afterwards.

"No…excuse me." I apologized.

"No, no problem, you can keep looking at me if you want. Anyway, I like your brother very much. He has helped me so many times. But I can't thank him, since he disappears so quickly. I also don't live in the dorms at college, so I can't go to his room. I met you by chance when I was visiting my friend. I want you to give him my card, so he can talk to me. My name is Gackt…Tell him that, okay, dear?" He said.

I nodded, took his card and then watched him go to the waiter, pay and go away. I just stood there, like dazed. I sighed, and the waiter gave me my order, telling me that Gackt had paid for me. I finished pretty soon after that, and since I watched Gackt go away, I decided to look for him in the rest shopping centre.

I went between everyone, and ran, trying to look for the purple hair, but he wasn't to be found anywhere. Where could he just be?

I noticed a familiar face. Blue hair, blue eyes, tall… It was Kaito. He was waving at me, and suddenly I found him by my side.

"Miku! You are here! Have you talked to your brother?" He asked.

I negated.

"I'm sorry, I'll do that when I come home. You don't have to worry, I won't forget it." I affirmed.

"Okay. Do you want to do something?" He asked.

I nodded, and we went to one of the outer terraces of the shopping centre. It was a bit windy, and it was cold. I shivered, but it was soon over.

"So, I haven't asked you, but how old are you?" Kaito asked.

"18 years." I simply responded, looking at the distance. "You?"

"20…" He said. I smiled. "And what are you studying?"

"I? Music. I want to be a singer. It's my dream. It has always been. And my family says that I've got talent for it." I explained.

"Singer? That's nice. You will have to sing for me, if you have the occasion. There aren't many talented singers out there. Well, yeah, but there are also those that are just on the stage because of the money.." He explained.

I looked down. My family _had_ money, maybe too much…but Kaito knew, I was sure of it. Still, it wasn't his fault knowing it.

"Well…yeah. If you want..." I smiled. "I'll try. And what are you studying?"

"Law…" He said. "Interesting career if you ask me. Just my opinion."

I nodded.

"Anyway, it's time for me to go. I'm meeting with my family. They should be here, somewhere in this maze of humanity." He joked.

I went along him to the inside. There I saw three figures waving at Kaito. I almost choked; there was someone with purple hair! But it was by no chance Gackt. That person's hair was more violet like, and not pinkish like Gackt's.

One was just like Kaito, but with reddish hair, and red eyes. He had a more naughty smile than Kaito's, he was more 'spicy'. He was handsome too. The other one had black hair, red eyes, and black and red clothing. He seemed ashamed of being seen in public. He looked shy. The other one was the one with violet hair. He had violet eyes, and bands around his arms. He seemed to be injured there. He had a strange smile.

"Akaito, Teito, Zeito." Kaito said, pointing at the red haired one, the violet haired one and the black haired one. They all went together away.

I looked at them, and then I saw him! I saw Gackt. He was smiling charmingly, as always. He noticed my presence. He went away. It was like he was avoiding me. I got angry and decided to run towards him.

Finally, after avoiding lots of persons, I managed to long to his arm and stop him. He turned around, a bit annoyed, but when he saw it was me he tried to smile.

"Oh, Miku. It's you. Have you seen your brother yet?" He asked.

"No. But I'll promise that I'm going to give him the card." I said.

"That's nice. Now, if you'll excuse me, please." He said, trying to go away. There was something bothering him.

"Wait! I need to give you the money for the thing you paid back at the cafe." I screamed. He turned around.

"Oh, that…" He smiled. "It's no problem. Trust me, you don't have to give me back anything."

"But, why did you pay for me?" I insisted.

"Why shouldn't I?" He said.

I noticed, that with every second that passed by, his expression changed. He looked concerned, stressed, startled. I didn't know why, but my logical sense told me it was something that was dangerous for him. He looked as if talking to me in that moment was a burden. I didn't know how to react.

"Miku!" He almost shouted. "Please let me go. I need to go away." He looked around.

"No way!" A voice said behind us. "You're not going anywhere, my dear."

I knew that voice. It was my brother. He grabbed Gackt's hand firmly. Gackt looked ashamed. Everyone around us stared us. They were observing what was happening.

"No way. Just leave my sister alone. I don't want you to get anywhere near her. Do you understand? If you see her, just ignore her. I don't want you to interfere in our family, can you understand? She won't suffer because of the stupidity of someone like you." Mikuo shouted.

"It's you the one who shouldn't interfere. It's not like I'm going to do anything to her, do you understand? It's her problem, and mine, too. And by the way, it's the first time we've talked." Gackt shouted, as well.

It was getting violent. The people were gathering around us, to see what was going to happen. I knew that if they started to hit each other, the police would solve everything. Still, it was embarrassing. I didn't like it when things like that happened.

They started to shout at each other, and I couldn't stand it. My legs started to move automatically. I made my way into the crowd of people, and started to run away, I hided behind a column. Both boys had noticed that I ran away, so Mikuo started to run behind me, and Gackt left the shopping centre, clearly annoyed. Mikuo saw where I was, so I started to run again. I left the shopping centre, without caring that everybody was still looking at me. I ran across the streets, until a red pedestrian. It was a very busy street, so I couldn't just run across it. It was there where Mikuo reached me.

"Miku." He said, holding my arm.

"What do you have against him?" I shouted to him.

"I can't tell you, otherwise, your feelings will be destroyed. I know he's charming. I know he's 'nice'. I know it. But he's a player. I don't want you to suffer." He explained to me.

"Maybe, but let me be with him. It's not like I like him. Why can't he be my, brother?" I asked Mikuo. I reached my pocket and took two cards out.

"The blue one's from your best friend in childhood. He misses you very much. It's Kaito, the one you talked to last day, or so you told me. The other one's from…" I said, thinking about a way to tell him who Gackt was without him knowing he was his enemy. "The other one's from a man that wants to contact you. His name is Gackt."

'Now let's hope he doesn't know who he is.

Mikuo took both cards. He smiled at the blue one. He laughed.

"Nice, but tell me…who's Gackt?" He asked.

I was shocked, was Gackt lying to me? Was his real name another one, and not Gackt?

"A man that asked me if I was your sister. I don't remember him very well." I excused myself.

"Well, okay. I'll let you go, now. But please, be careful." He said.

I nodded and went straight to my home. I sat on my bed, trying to think, but soon my eyes closed.

I found myself in a busy street. It seemed like one of the past. I didn't know where I was, and I looked at what I was wearing. It was a white with a hint of blue dress. It was like the ones in the nobility; I smiled. Kaito had said the truth. I was dreaming just what I had read. Now I had to keep on with the events in the book.

I walked down the street, near to the pier. There were lots of people walking. Suddenly, everyone stopped. They went to the side of the street, and then a carriage lead by white horses passed by. I could see a familiar face: Kaito. I didn't know what he was doing there, but it was because he had read the book. I smiled, and tried to run behind him. I was really near, and I was about to jump, when a crowd of stupid people closed the way. I fell to the ground.

I didn't really want to stand up, it was nice to stay there. Soon another crowd of people surrounded me.

"Are you okay?" They all asked. I nodded, and they helped me to stand up.

Soon, I was walking with them to an unknown direction.

'Are all of these people that have read the book?' I asked myself. 'How many are they? Over thousand!'

Everyone was whispering words I didn't understand, but I let myself go. They were pushing me, so I almost didn't have to move my legs. Soon, I saw a castle. I entered it, with the people following me.

"Am I a princess?" I asked out loud.

"What are you saying, miss? What kind of stupid question is that?" One voice said. "Of course you are!"

That was really annoying for me. Still, I couldn't say I didn't like it. There was a cold ambient in the air, but it was relaxing. Soon, I got rid of the crowd of people. I went to a corridor, in which many other people where standing. They where shouting at a closed door. They seemed to be happy. I saw my brother Mikuo.

"Good day, Princess." He said.

"Mikuo! But, how do you dare! I'm your sister!" I shouted to him.

He took me to the room in front of the crowd. He shut the door.

"Miku! Damn it! I know you're my sister. But, you have to know that we are inside a book. We're not brothers here. I'm your servant, do you understand? You can't treat me as an equal. Here, I don't know why, but you're a princess, you will have to go on with that act." He whispered angrily in my ear.

"Are, all these persons, people that read the book?" I asked.

"I don't know…you'll have to ask Kaito." He said. "Now, let's go."

He took me out of the room. When the servants saw me, they stepped aside, letting me go into the room. I opened the door, and closed it, once I got inside.

I saw Kaito standing in front of the window. He turned around.

"Princess. You saw that what I said was the truth?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, Kaito. But you will have to tell me more things about the book!" I insisted.

"Once we are in our real world, I'll tell you whatever you want." He said.

I nodded and looked at the mirror. In a glance, I saw another person standing there. Instead of me, and my turquoise blue hair, there was a girl, with more pure blue eyes than mine, and grey, pinkish hair. She was very similar to me. I walked towards the mirror and tried to examine that reflex, but when I put the hands on the glass, everything turned black, and I appeared on my bed.


End file.
